


Beneath Fire and Flames

by ProblematicAesthetic



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Angst, Dubious Morality, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Inspired by Game of Thrones, King Kim Taehyung | V, Manipulation, Period-Typical Homophobia, Royal Bts, Violence, War, cant trust nobody in this au on god, chuuseok siblings, game of thrones level fuckery, i need everyone to understand how heavy the angst is, jeon siblings, just so much violence, knight kim jungeun, listen as much as i want chuuves to get married that shit aint happening, medieval bts, or at least i hope so, royal loona, straight relationships but gay ships if that makes any sense, writer is very sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicAesthetic/pseuds/ProblematicAesthetic
Summary: In a world where everyone has an agenda, it is impossible to trust anyone, for the same people who kill your enemies could thrust that same sword through your back.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Beneath Fire and Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just wanted to let you know ahead of time that you do not have to really know Game of Thrones to read this as I am not really pulling anything from the books or show besides house names and other technical stuff. I do also want to put a disclaimer that I am following a lot of the BASE customs of GOT which includes women primarily being used for political means and men being the ones that actually hold a lot of the power. But those are only base customs so every character is going to grow and defy that nature one way or another. I would also want to put a disclaimer that some of the relationships that form will have pretty heavy age gaps, everyone who does get married off is legal for that exact reason but if that makes you uncomfortable I understand. That being said its not nearly as bad as I make it out to be. It's hard to offer words of comfort when if I do I spoil things so I'm asking you to trust me. But yea! Thats about it, if anything might need a TW i'll put a trigger warning in the notes. Thank you so much and I hope you like it!
> 
> TW // death mention, minor character death mention, slight gore

The Iron Throne, in person, was more menacing than any war waged to take it. Forged with the swords of the fallen, stolen from their hands on the battlefield, their last hope of survival pried from broken fingers and melted down to deliver a message. 

This is where hope goes to die. 

Perhaps that explained the frantic, paranoid behavior of some Kings before him, the constant fear that someone would stab you in the belly for the power you held in your hand. Perhaps that also explained the apathetic nature of other Kings, those who knew that once they sat on that throne, it would be there, on that throne, that they would die. 

Taehyung stared at the jagged hunks of metal, and it stared back at him. He knew the swords were from Aegon Targaryen's enemies, but his enemies were not just highborn lords, they were also lowborn commoners, sacrificed for a war they did not start. He could feel the ghosts of the fallen clinging to the iron monstrosity, and that’s what was watching him. They wanted to know who he was, who would he become. They wanted to know how he would save their lands, protect their wives, and raise their children. They wanted to know if he would waste the days they never got the chance to live. 

“Your grace!” Taehyung turned towards the voice coming from behind him. The look on the man's face set stones in the pit of Taehyung’s belly. It was not the look of defeat, but one of triumph, and that instilled a fear in him that no promise of death ever could. 

“The Targaryens are out of Kings Landing. The throne is yours,” the heavy footfalls of several other men followed behind him, filling the room until nearly a hundred men stood before him. Taehyung was silent, nodding in response and nearly turning away before their leader took a knee. The others followed in droves, like dominoes` falling one by one, until all of the men were kneeling, bowing their heads to the king they had fought so valiantly for. 

“To Taehyung of the House Lannister. First of his name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. Long may he reign.” 

“Long may he reign!” 

The crowds chants in unison rattled around in Taehyung's head. He felt dizzy, if not from the shouting, from the fear. He felt as if the walls were closing in and an imaginary crown was squeezing his head like a vice. The lingering souls of the throne swirled in his lungs like cotton, suffocating him with a pressure to serve that he had never known as a Lord. He was a King now. He was  _ the _ King now. Yet, so was Haeil Stark, and his reign ended with a sword through his throat. 

  
  


He wondered, briefly, if his reign would end the same. 

~ 

“Lady Haseul, there is someone here to see you,” a guard approached the entrance to the throne room with a petite figure by his side. 

“Who is it?” She asked, her view obscured by her guard towering over the visitor. The person soon stepped out from the shadows of the tall man and Haseul tensed, the breath catching in her throat. The figure was a girl, a young girl, seventeen years old with black hair and steel grey eyes. A Stark. 

Well...Not just  _ a  _ Stark-

“Lady Hyejoo of House Stark, my lady.” 

Any other time, Haseul would be happy to see her old friend's daughter, but, in times like these, seeing the youngest Stark child walk through those doors with a bloody nose and darkened eyes, she could only assume the worst. 

“Hyejoo, what has happened? Why have I not received word from Winterfell?” Haseul stood up from her throne and descended the steps to get a closer look at the young lady before her. She was bruised and bloody, trembling from the cold or from the shock, Haseul knew not which. The worst of all was her eyes. Starks always had the coldest eyes, hardened by the weight of honor that they were so determined to uphold. Even when beaten down, it was something about their eyes that let everyone know, their friends and enemies alike, that they would someday rise again. 

Haseul saw no such thing in Hyejoo. 

“The Targaryens have taken Winterfell,” her voice spoke in a near whisper, dry and cracking, “I escaped with nothing but my life.” 

_ Oh.  _ That must explain her dirtied appearance, she had to have travelled miles just to get to the Eyrie. A young girl alone on that road with all sorts of reavers and rapers, she was blessed to have made it alive and of sound mind. 

_ Alone…  _ Haseuls mind backtracked and suddenly put the dreaded pieces together. Why would Hyejoo arrive alone when she had an older brother to look out for her?

“Hyejoo… Where is Namjoon?” The pain in Hyejoos eyes flared brightly, boring into Haseuls own, screaming the words she wished she did not have to speak. 

“There was so much happening at once, they stormed the castle and captured anyone with a name that could be worth something...I looked for him, I didn’t want to leave him but-“ Finally signs of emotion were starting to crack the mask of shock concealing her face. Fear, helplessness, sorrow, rage, all tearing through her eyes one after one, tears pooling and streaming down her face as she stared holes into the wall in front of her. 

“But I was weak. I was weak and I could not save my brother. I could not defend my home-“

“Hush love, you did all that you could.” Haseul could feel the anger radiating off of the young girl in waves. It was like, at the mention of her older brother something within her snapped, all the rage and discontempt for the world, for  _ herself,  _ bubbled to the surface. 

“You know your brother as well as I do Hyejoo. You know he would never leave you without saying goodbye. He may well still be alive.” It seemed Haseul’s words of comfort fell on deaf ears. Hyejoo still looked like her blood was simmering in her veins, body heating up like a bomb as she geared to explode. Though, Haseul could offer no better comfort, as her mind was occupied by other thoughts. If the Stark boy was missing, that meant there was no true heir to the throne; and that, meant bloodshed. 

“And he may as well be dead. Namjoon may be laying in a field somewhere, throat cut like an animal with wild dogs tearing at his flesh like a fresh kill.” 

“Hyejoo..” 

“No!” The young girl suddenly shouted, taking a step back from Haseul, a flame burning bright and cold as ice in her steel grey eyes. That was it,  _ that _ was the Stark glare. 

“I do not want gentle words, my Lady. I do not want to forget. I want to see his body every time I close my eyes. I want the image to be imprinted on my vision until I am blinded by Targaryen blood.” Haseul straightened her back, turning away from the girl and staring ahead. 

Revenge dirtied the purest of souls. It was never something that Haseul wished to see, yet she had to watch, time and time again, as bloodlust for the sake of revenge overtook someone she loved dearly. Sure, it may have just been a spark she saw in Hyejoo, but it hardly ever remained that way. 

“My lady, I want to take back my home, and I want you to help me.” 

“Hyejoo. You’re just a girl, the battlefield is no place for you.” Haseul refused to look at the young girl, she refused to look at her and see herself. But she should have known that a Stark never gives up their home without a fight.

“The Red Dove,-“

Haseul froze in her tracks.

“that’s what they call you. You earned that nickname because you, at my age, a  _ girls _ age, put forty men to death by your own hand for the death of your father. Yet you deny me this?” 

Yes, Haseul had certainly seen revenge dirty a pure soul. Her own. 

“That was not the same, those men had been proven guilty and still they were only forty! What you are calling for, sweet girl, is a battle, and in battle men die by the hundreds. Most of them just follow orders to feed their families. Could you condemn them to death? Could you kill them with your own hands?” Haseul spun around with fire in her eyes, she could see so clearly the path that Hyejoo was headed down and it would not end well. Hyejoo held her gaze, but faltered slightly, giving Haseul the smallest glimmer of hope that she had gotten some sense into the girl. 

“Yes,” Hyejoo said after a moment of hesitation, “for Winterfell..For Namjoon, yes I could.” 

“And what would Namjoon think of you staining your hands with blood?” 

A low blow, she knew full well that Namjoon would not be happy to see his sister order men to fight and die out of revenge for him. Haseul had met him on a few occasions, he had always struck her as a kind, intelligent, and gentle man. Most women loved him, and most men respected him. He was a sweet kid that did not turn his nose up at the concept of war, but would always consider every other option before resorting to bloodshed. Whenever he had to take over as Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, he would execute every death sentence himself, because, in his own reasoning; ”to take a life is a burden no one should be forced to bear. If I decide a man's life is worth taking, I will burden no one but myself the weight of that man's death.” 

Namjoon Stark was, to put it simply, one of the most noble, if not  _ the  _ noblest person she had ever had the fortune of meeting. To see his sister in such a state, ready to slaughter hundreds in his name, he would be horrified. 

“His opinion matters not to me, for he is not here to speak it,” The young girl’s voice held steady and strong, hellbent on having her way she bore her eyes into Haseuls, waiting for an answer. Haseul herself was lost in thought. This young girl was much stronger than she had ever suspected, ready to lead men at 17 years old when most leaders never had the stomach to do it at twice the age of her. With good leadership to coax her out of her madness for vengeance..She could make a good Queen. 

“My lady,” Hyejoo spoke again, with less fervor in her voice, “with Namjoon gone and my father fighting Targaryens in the south, It is my duty to hold and rule Winterfell. How can I rule if I do not fight for those who need my protection? How can I be a good ruler if I leave my fellow northerners under the control of the silver haired beasts that took my brother?” 

As much as she did not want to feed into Hyejoos behavior, the girl was right. She was the next in line to rule Winterfell, and she could not rule lands that are being held by a foreign house, not to mention, the Northerners would rather die than be ruled by Southerns, much less Targaryens. If she did not get there soon, there would not be much more North left to rule. 

Haseuls lips tightened into a grim line. 

“Guard! Ready the military. We ride in two days' time.”

“Yes my Lady,” Haseul turned from the retreating figure to fix her darkened gaze on Hyejoo. 

“You know Winterfell better than I or any of my commanders. Come. We have battle plans to discuss,” the way Hyejoo’s form straightened and face set into an expression of sheer determination, made Haseul realize some things. Hyejoo was far more headstrong than she had anticipated, and that the news Haseul had received less than a day before her arrival would have to stay from Hyejoos knowledge for just a while longer. 

“Thank you, my lady.” 

Haseul offered her a tight smile before making her way to the battle room. 

She sincerely hoped that she was not making a mistake. 

~

“Hoseok!” 

Hoseok startled at the voice, turning towards his doors in confusion, his sister was not due home for another week at least. 

Jiwoo burst through the doors of his chambers at full speed, nearly tripping over her green and gold flecked dress in all her excitement. Jiwoo had been away for several weeks now, getting to know her soon to be spouse, The King. Hoseok fought tooth and nail to accompany her on her Journey to Casterly Rock but their father insisted he stayed to watch over Highgarden, a duty that he did not enjoy. Hoseok knew he was not a ruler, nor did he want to be. His only true desire in his life was to protect his sister. She was just a little thing, barely skimming the top of his shoulders. She had always been little, when she was born she was so tiny that the maesters said she wouldn’t make it through the night, so Hoseok stayed by her side all night and prayed to the gods to spare his little sister.

Jiwoo tackled him in a hug and let out peals of laughter, looking up at him as if he hung the moon. 

He was so happy that they did. 

“Jiwoo, you’re early!” Hoseok hugged her tight and laughed at Jiwoo who was just short of vibrating with excitement. 

“Yea! His Grace had some things to take care of so they let me come home early,” She said with a sigh, jumping on his bed and flattening out on her back, staring up at the ceiling. Hoseoks smile faltered for a moment. It wasn’t unknown to Jiwoo that Hoseok wasn’t the biggest fan of the King, and with this new information that he had just received, he didn’t want Jiwoo anywhere near him at all. Yet, he was not the lord, he had no power in these political affairs, all he could do was shield her to the best of his ability. 

“Did he treat you well?” Hoseok flopped down next to her, tracing the artwork on the ceiling with his eyes. Jiwoo hummed thoughtfully for a moment.

“He was nice to me. We didn’t really talk much, he is very quiet.”

“Good quiet or bad quiet?” 

“Contemplative. We went on walks through the gardens and such, but he never spoke too often. I think he prefers to listen.” Hoseok hummed thoughtfully. He wasn’t sure what to make of that. He wasn’t sure what to make of their new king in general. Hoseok knew that it wasn’t the Lannisters who tried to overthrow the King, but that being said, the way they swooped in to sit themselves on the throne as soon as the Targaryens killed the King. It didn’t sit right with him, something was off. Especially since the Starks and the Lannisters never really got along. 

“Is there something on your mind brother?” Jiwoo propped her head up on her elbow to look at her older brother. 

“Just worried about you,” he lied, making a note to speak with his father later about this issue. 

“About that, I asked the King a favor…”Jiwoo chewed on her lip nervously, fearful for how Hoseok would react. 

“I asked, once we were married, if you could serve in my Queensguard…” 

“Oh.” Hoseok ceased all thought of the King to look at his sister. His automatic reaction was a warmth blooming in his chest hotter than a midsummers day. He would actually have power in regards to keeping Jiwoo safe, he wouldn’t have to push his luck any longer. That being said, he was the only son, and therefore, next in line to be the ruler of Highgarden. His father would never let his only son waste away in Kings Landing as a glorified bodyguard, no matter how badly he wanted to. 

“I would have to talk to father, but I would love to.” Jiwoo squealed and jumped into Hoseoks arms to give him another hug, saying ‘thank you’ over and over again as if he had just gifted her a present. 

“He’s in his office if you want to talk to him now!” Hoseok had a feeling that it wasn't quite a suggestion and more of an order. 

“Ah. I’ll go talk to him then,” He chuckled and got off the bed, walking to the door but not before telling Jiwoo to get out of his room. 

He may adore Jiwoo, but she was still his annoying little sister. 

— 2

“Hoseok.”

“Father.” Hoseok greeted his father with a nod of his head. Within their family, while he and Jiwoo were inseparable, their father kept a cold distance. Their mother..Their mother was dead, she died giving birth to Jiwoo, which seemed to be the explanation of their fathers thinly veiled discontempt towards her. 

“I have been extended the opportunity to serve on Jiwoo’s Queensguard-” the high lord let out a laugh and looked back down at what he was reading. “Is the King not satisfied with the men I sent off to battle to kill those Targaryen traitors? Need he my only son too?” 

Hoseok was about to make his argument when he remembered something he had wanted to talk to his father about. 

“About that.. Father. Forgive me for speaking out of turn, but I do not understand why a Lannister sits on the throne. I have no great love for His Grace but I have no hatred either, only questions.” Lord Tyrell paused, setting down his pen and sitting up straight to look at his son. 

“If King Haeil is dead, would the throne not fall to his eldest son Namjoon? And what of the North? I doubt they are happy with a southerner replacing their king, yet I have not heard word about it,” none of it made sense, when you thought about it. There was a new king on the throne and there has been nothing but silence about it. 

“This, Hoseok, is why I cannot allow you to serve in the Queensguard. That mind is too sharp to go to waste in the military, that mind belongs in Highgarden, as a Lord,” his father took a moment to stand up and make his way over to Hoseok.

“Come, my son, it’s time you learned some things about politics.” 

**Author's Note:**

> omg hi u finished it, i hope you liked it!! also if you want to know when theres an update follow me on twitter @knjsrat and aLSO if you want, i fcking love readin comments so hehehe comment below


End file.
